Property Damage
Property Damage is a persistent and dangerous GRN Soldier freak who travels around breaking things. Appearance Property Damage is a helmet-less, grenade-less GRN soldier equipped with the gunboats. He's almost always seen with a deranged and exaggerated expression on his face, usually either one of absolute rage or insane pleasure. Property Damage will also always be seen with his dependable military-surplus pickaxe in hand. Personality and Behavior Property Damage is a very black-and-white character with predictable behaviors, despite his insanity and seemingly erratic movements. He follows a routine: Property Damage will suddenly enter the area. This is almost always a place where one person is present, and the location or most of the property on it belongs to them. How P.D. knows this is unknown. He will then approach his victim and berate them, spouting rapid gibberish and screaming angrily. Once satisfied, Property Damage will then proceed to demolish everything in sight with his pickaxe. Furniture is broken apart, all glass is broken, machines are disabled, etc. The process of breaking things that belong to other people seems to give P.D. an almost sexual pleasure. When he's finished with the place, he throws down a grenade and blast-jumps away, in search of new targets. While Property Damage will gleefully obliterate inanimate objects with extreme prejudice, sentient or living creatures are actually not a target. However, if one attempts to hinder him, or prevent him from doing exactly what he likes, he will become extremely angry. If one does not comply immediately to what he seems to want, they will be subjected to his wrath. When he does attack, Property Damage will always do so immediately and leave as little time to react as possible. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Fitness: While on the lower end of the enhanced fitness category, Property Damage still has a considerable degree of strength. With a single swing of his pickaxe, he can effortlessly shatter furniture, puncture thick metal and destroy bone matter. * Superhuman Agility: While his strength, damage resistance and stamina are only moderately better then peak human condition, Property Damage's speed and agility is far beyond average. When ready to attack a target, he will close the distance nigh instantaneously. While he may not take full advantage of his fast movement, Property damage will likely catch even an aware opponent off guard. * Pickaxe Use: Property Damage is armed with a military-surplus pickaxe, which he is always seen holding. This pickaxe possesses two unusual properties, the first being that it's completely and utterly indestructible and irremovable from the universe. The second being that it changes its appearance based on use. When used to break nonliving material, it resembles the Escape Plan. When used to kill or injure others, it will resemble the Equalizer. Faults and Weaknesses * Communication Problems: It will never truly be known what exactly Property Damage is saying, as he speaks in rapid gibberish. While he will express strong and clear emotions and use gestures, his indecipherable speech makes him impossible to perfectly communicate with. * Combat Ability: While his rapid attacks combined with his sharp weapon and high strength are terrifying when faced by less-formidable foes, Property Damage's likelyhood of winning a fight with more powerful opponents drops off rapidly. Rushing at you head-on with a pickaxe is all he does, and if that is countered, there is little he can do. Trivia * The Pickaxe that Property Damage wields is a universally permanent item, and it cannot be altered in any way. Where it came from or how it ended up in Property Damage's possession is a mystery. When the very universe ends in fiery annihilation, this little tool will ride it out comfortably. * Those unlucky enough to know him refer to him by different names, 'Destruction Soldier', and 'That Fucking Soldier' to name a few. Category:Soldiers Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:GRN Team Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Concepts made by Scampi